


Revenge

by chaptercapture101



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptercapture101/pseuds/chaptercapture101
Summary: Calhoun lost her love on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life…. in return, she’d learned a valuable lesson and garnered a new perspective on life.
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Brad Scott
Kudos: 7





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I'm new to posting fanfiction, but I actually had this one written all the way back in 2013 for a school assignment. For clarification, this happens immediately after Calhoun machine guns the Cy-bug at her wedding. Her husband to-be's name is Dr. Brad Scott (as the end credits and Disney wiki page states). Also, I am totally a 100% Felix x Calhoun shipper XD, but I did want to explore some of her emotions regarding Brad for this work.

She ran swiftly ran across the cold, hard ground. Over the roar of her pounding heart, she could hear its feet beating into the dirt some distance behind. Adrenaline raced through her, making any weariness go away. If she was to survive this night, she needed to find somewhere to escape to. Or someone.

Her once beautiful, long white dress was hideously torn at the bottom, the creature’s claw-like tendrils having ripped it along the side from when it had tried to pull her down. Bug, monster, - whatever it was - it was a savage, blood-thirsty beast that just finished off her spouse to-be minutes ago. And now it only wanted nothing more than to finish her as well.

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun had been transferred to this unnamed planet months ago, where these sort of monstrositys existed everywhere - the horrific “Cy-Bug”. She, alongside her regiment of troops, had been enlisted to protect the community and try to keep the situation as controlled as possible. Little did they know, it was most likely never going to happen. If it only weren’t for those scientists who decided to toy around with animal DNA, she wouldn’t be in the middle of an infested forest, tangled between the possibilities of life and death with no one other than herself to keep her company. _Brad helped too,_ a tiny voice in the back of her mind reminded her. _He was the lead scientist on the project._ As much as Calhoun hated to admit it, there was no denying the truth. She’d known he hadn’t intended for the experiment to go as haywire as it had. In fact, the Cy-Bugs had been created as an intelligent children’s toy, one that could easily adapt its mode based on the way the owner played with it. Had it not been for the Firm’s decision to advance the project to a military level, none of the chaos that followed would have happened. It _hadn’t_ been Brad’s fault. He’d been forced to cooperate. He proved to be determined in stopping his creation at all costs, staying behind to create the light beacon that would fry the creatures while the rest of his team had been evacuated from the planet. It had been his spirit towards the cause, and his strong dedication in protecting the population that had attracted her to him. Likewise, he’d seen her for fiery attitude and not just another pretty face. Calhoun relished in every moment of their progressing relationship - every date he’d taken her for, every time he’d held her hand, every moment he’d sappily called her a “Dynamite Gal”, and every moment after when she’d reward him with a kiss. It had all vanished before her eyes in seconds.

Nearly out of breath and energy, Calhoun turned around to be certain that the creature had quit following her. Relieved to see that it was nowhere in sight, she immediately plopped onto the rough wilderness ground.

She panted for what seemed like hours until she could finally regain her breath again. Calhoun looked up. Trees stood straight and tall like soldiers surrounding her, their color and nutrition drained out making the scenery look grey and dead. Not a single soul lingered around. The bare landscape left only an eerie quietness to accompany her. After surveying the land, Calhoun decided figure out how she would get out of there. _The first step of survival: food, shelter, and water. Water._ She repeated in her mind again, and only then came to realize just how thirsty she was. Her lungs burned from exhaustion. Thankfully, a small lake was nearby, and Calhoun gratefully scooped up a handful of water. Sure it had a few insects, some twigs, and even a hint of mud in it, but nothing mattered at the moment than to stay alive.

She wiped her mouth, and then caught sight of an unrecognizable girl in the water staring back at her. Calhoun looked more closely, and nearly jumped back in shock. The girl indeed was her own reflection, and in those few minutes of her life, she’d changed so much. Her short, choppy blond hair was snagged and messy. Make-up was smeared all over her face. Her nails were torn, and her entire body covered with splotches of dirt. No wonder she hadn’t recognized herself.

She then noticed something on her lap. Something shiny and small. Calhoun picked it up to examine it better. It was the diamond wedding ring that she had worn earlier that day to get married. Tears threatened, but she held them back as she clutched onto the tiny the piece of jewelry. The words repeated themselves in her mind like a record player: _You’re alone. He is no more. He can never come back. You must make your own decisions. Revenge._ The sadness that had insisted to wash over her boiled down to a cold, hard anger instead. She then made the record player in her head only say one lonesome word: _Revenge._

* * *

_BOOM!_ Another dead. The monster gave its last few twitches, thick green blood bubbling out of its mouth before stilling completely. Calhoun realized that she really didn’t need to depend on someone to help her survive in this awful world. She needed to save herself. The memory of her wedding night spent alone in the dreadful forest still lingered inside of her, but she knew that an event similar to the one that occurred that day was never going to happen again. Never was she going to gloss over her duties as sergeant. Never was she going to be blinded by love. Never was she going to be that helpless being she used to be. She glanced at her machine gun, the weapon’s steam steadily streaming out of the muzzle. She stared at it for a while thinking of that one biter word: revenge.


End file.
